Burn
by Jess J
Summary: LucianSonja one-shot. As the nights fades, a vampire princess ponders over her forbidden lover and the warmth of passion. Please r&r!


Author's note: Yep, another Lucian/Sonja fluff piece. Man, I'm such a sap for these two. I've now become addicted to making Underworld fan videos, and I've made two shipper vids for them. Shameless advertisement for myself, I know. But if you would like to see them and have AIM, I can send them over that!! Ok, sorry. I'm done with that now. But Lucian/Sonja, great ship! My new favorite and my muse loves them as well, since she gives me many ideas for them! So, I hope ya'll enjoy! Thanks to those who reviewed my other Lucian/Sonja pieces, I really appreciate it!! And please review this story!!! Come on, I'm an addict, please?

A/N2: Also, I'm thinking of writing a Lucian/Sonja prequel, about how they actually fell in love and up to when Lucian helps the other lycans escape and the war starts. Would any of ya'll be interested?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonja or Lucian, nor Underworld or anything else. My muse simply wanted to write about Lucian and Sonja, cause we only got one little scene with them and it was angsty. Please don't sue me. I love the movie and the characters, suing me would be cruel.

******************

****

BURN

She lie wrapped in her lover's embrace, his warmth enveloping her frozen form. It would be morning within the hour. He would leave, she would sleep. They would once again be apart. She treasured these moments, so close to being separated.

Turning slightly, to better look upon her guardian's face, she sighed in content. She would have given anything to be one of his kind, to not have to worry of discovery. How would her father react? Surely he would be incensed, but they dared his wrath.

If she was of Lucian's people, they would not have any need to keep their love secret. They would be free to love each other openly. But they were not. And so they took what they could.

She listened to his heart, beating steadily beneath her head. His skin was like fire to her ice, she could almost feel the blood coursing through his veins. He was always so warm. She found she envied him of his warmth, but desired him to give it to her, wrap her in far more. He was like fire, and beautiful flame.

But she was ice. Yet she wanted to be flame. She coveted to see one day bathed in sunlight, not darkness. He saw it, the sun. He told her of it, with his commanding voice. Hardly the voice of a servant, yet he was as obedient as any other slave. But with her, he let her see his strength. She saw his passion. It engulfed her.

Even now as he lie beneath her, holding her tiny form so close to his, she was wrapped tightly in it. It was overpowering sometimes, and she craved it. As his chest rose and fell with each precious breath, she could feel him stir.

He would awake soon. He would have to leave soon. Taking his warmth with him. Leaving her cold yet again.

She wrapped her slender arms around him, clutching him as tightly as he, even as he slept, held her. Holding his warmth to her. He was her sun, her flame, her death and rebirth. He was her everything.

And she was his as well. She saw it in his eyes, his gray eyes that held such a fire. A burning passion and love, it inflamed her and she knew what it was like to feel the sun on her cold skin. He gave that to her, only him.

She looked out at the fading crescent moon. They had many nights before the full moon's light bade him away. He and his people. They would spend them, wrapped in each other's embrace. Bodies entangled, pleasure engulfing them.

Love burning them. She longed for it again. To feel the flames. His skin, brushing against hers, his voice, caressing her senses, his labored breath mingled with hers. White hot fire making her skin tingle and burning her inside.

She longed for it yet again.

Unable to resist, she moved to lie completely on top of her lover. She kissed his neck, her fangs elongating from the feel and scent of his blood. Btu she merely gazed his skin with them, before forcing them to shorten once again. She rubbed her cheek against his, his course beard tickling her smooth skin.

He stirred, his arms tightening and his hands beginning to move up her back. His fingers tenderly stroked her sides, causing her to shudder. His eyes opened and he smiled lovingly up at her.

Again, she saw the fire burning within him. She wanted it in her own body. She let him pulled her neck towards him, her frozen lips parting slightly as he kissed her. His warmth, spreading through her again. She sighed into him, content and welcoming.

He swiftly flipped them over, his body, now growing from warm to hot, lying on top of hers. She whimpered in pleasure, clutching him down to her, clutching his burning body. She melted against him, and she cursed the night for fading away, cursed the day for approaching.

"Sonja," he whispered against the nape of her neck. He sent shudders down her spine, her made her feel more alive than she thought possible. He held her, engulfing her in fire and passion.

And she burned. She was ice, he flame. No one could play with fire and not be burnt. But she did not care. He made her burn. He made her love.


End file.
